Tormenta de Medio Día
by paulncullen
Summary: Han pasado 100 años y es la boda de Renesmee y Jacob, los Vulturis están muertos pero hay dos sobrevivientes que vendrán a la boda sin invitación para llevar a bella a su verdadero destino
1. Chapter 1

Tormenta De Medio Día

_Si hubiera visto mi futuro no podría creer lo que sucedió mi vida cambio por completo, bueno ya no es mi vida sino mi eternidad cuando veo al pasado me pongo a pensar como llegue a este lugar a este tiempo, pero morir por alguien que amo valió la pena._

Es hermoso ver el pasado en especial cuando en trascurrido 100 años con el amor de tu vida, claro que estos 100 años no solo han sido alegría, hace 75 años mi padre Charlie murió y le siguió mi madre Reene después de 20 años de lo sucedido con Charlie .Claro que para ese entonces creían que toda mi familia murió en un incidente en el que un avión choco con una montaña sin quedar sobrevivientes, porque tarde o temprano se preguntarían que porque su hija de 30 años parecía de 18 y su nieta tiene la misma edad que su madre, pero la realidad era otra las dos nos aviamos congelado en el tiempo sin envejecer un día.

Bueno eso hoy no es lo importante, lo que real mente importante de este día es que mi hija, mi pequeña se casa.

Recuerdo el día en que Jacob vino todo arreglado a la mansión Cullen a pedir hablar con Edward y con migo, si no fuera por el don de Jasper todos terminaríamos peleando en el patio, recuerdo que Renesmee agarraba la mano de Jacob como yo agarre la mano de Edward el día en que le dijimos a Charlie que nos casábamos , ella lo miraba con el mismo amor con el que lo hacía yo ese día ;tanto Edward como yo sabíamos que los dos se amaban y que él la haría feliz pero Edward se negaba aceptar que su hija se case, tampoco ayudo mucho que Rose le dijera que como se iba a casar con un perro, con lo que Jacob le respondió que las rubias casi siempre se equivocan, Rose soltó un gruñido pero Edward la paro diciendo lo mismo que mi padre dijo cuando le dijimos que nos casabamos "ya me lo venia venir" dijo con lo cual yo solté una pequeña risita que escullo me regreso a ver pero le abrí mi escudo y pudo ver en lo que pensaba y me dio una de sus sonrisas chuecas que me derretían y con eso dijo Bella y yo les damos nuestra bendición.

Al oír esto Alice corrió a velocidad vampírica donde nessi diciendo te voy a prepara la boda mas hermosa de todos los tiempos más que la de Bella y Edward.

Renesmee le dijo que quería algo sencillo pero ella le dijo que dejaría de llamarse Alice Cullen si dejaba a su sobrina casarse a la sencilla.

Y ha si el gran día llego decidimos realizar la boda en Forks ya que vivimos en Londres y porque nuestra familia estuvo por fin completa ahí. El clan Denali Y nuestros demás amigos vampiros estarían ahí y claro por parte del novio la manada de la Push que ahora era dirigida por el nieto de seth.

Esta vez los Vulturris no irían a hacer problemas ya que los aviamos exterminado, todos los vampiros del mundo nos unimos para derrotarlos al mando de Vladimir y Stefan los vampiros rumanos y ahora son los nuevos líderes de los vampiros y digo lideres por no eran como los Vulturris, gobernaban bajo un régimen de igualdad y paz.

Un ligero tosido me hiso salir de mi burbuja era Edward quien vino a buscarme para ir a alistar a Renesmee para la boda. Al llegar ella me pregunto si recordaba cuando los Vulturris nos atacaron y le dije que claro que estaba dispuesta a morir por protegerla y ella me dijo que si en ese momento sabía que ella y Jacob estaban destinados a estar juntos yo le respondí que no, pero con el paso del tiempo no dejaría que ella este con alguien más.

Renesmee había dejado prepara la boda a Alice con una condición, que la boda sea igual a la mía, claro exceptuando el vestido ya que Alice también puso una regla y según ella ningún Cullen repite vestido sea o no sea de otra persona.

Ha si toda hermosa pareciendo una princesa entro mi hija del brazo de mi ángel con la sonrisa que una vez tuve al ver a Edward esperando en el altar. Pero de repente todo cambio Jane y Alec aparecieron fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron al la exterminación de los Vulturis y se me llevaron con ellos al igual que renesmee y Alec dejo a todos inconscientescon su don.

Me llevaron vendad y agarrado por unos vampiros muy fuertes y no pude ver nada exceptuando un letrero que decía aeropuerto grite y gruñí pero me dijeron que si no me callaba iban a matar a Renesmee que estaba metida en la cajuela y ha si nos subimos a un avión privado ¿a dónde nos dirigimos decía? y decía pero me callaron apuntando a renesmee.


	2. Isla y Cueva

Gracias por los review voy a continuar la historia

Los personajes lamentable mente no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la maravillosa stephenie Meyer a acepción de los nuevos que irán apareciendo poco a poco

* * *

ISLA Y CUEVA

Llegamos a una isla después de 8 oras de vuelo en el pacifico, en la pista de aterrizaje estaba soleado pero a Jean y Alec no les importo es raro pensé porque cuando pasamos por dónde estaban las personas de la isla no nos ven como si hubieran visto bajar del cielo un ángel luminoso.

Nos subimos a un 4x4 que nos llevo por la isla, al subirnos me senté alado de Renesmee donde solo pudimos vernos ya que Jean nos miraba pero note un cambio en su mirada nos miraba como si fuésemos una especie de tesoro también me sorprendieron sus ojos no eran como antes tenían un pequeño toque de purpura hasta que noto que la miraba y el resto del viaje esquivo mis miradas.

Renesmee y yo no pronunciábamos más palabras que si y no hasta que llegamos a la base del volcán vimos una cueva y asumí que entraríamos; no podía hacer mas vigilada por 10 vampiros que eran más fuertes que mi hija y yo

Nos fuimos adentrando mas y mas en la cueva entonces llegamos al final del camino no pude entender porque nos llevaban a un lugar sin salida, hasta que vi a Alec tocar una parte de la pared de la cueva donde se abrió y a lo lejos divise una enorme puerta de piedra tallada, al legar al la puerta Jean y Alec introdujeron sus manos en dos aberturas, la puerta se abrió pero estaba demasiado oscuro incluso un vampiro no podía ver nada en ese momento Jean toco la pared y el techo se ilumino con un extraño tono purpura pero aun se podían ver las estalagmitas del techo.

Al iluminarse el techo aparecieron unas inmensas escaleras que descendían, bajamos por esas escaleras que real mente eran largas como unos 50 pisos, claro que ninguno estuvo cansado por el hecho de ser vampiros, al acabarse las escaleras vimos una serie de pasajes cada uno en la parte de arriba tenía una inscripción la cual pude traducir ya que cuando asistí a la universidad con Edward, él y yo entramos en una clase de lenguas perdidas, ese lenguaje era una mescla de latín con esperanto y griego en el primero pasaje decía la muerte espera con sus garras en la cueva, el siguiente decía la memoria es débil incluso si has vivido por siempre y la tercera decía el camino de la iluminación es para el que lo busca

Entramos en el tercer pasaje a medida que nos adentrábamos poco a poco el pasaje se fue ensanchando. Entonces Renesmee toco mi mejilla y me mostro una imagen de nuestra familia sus poderes habían crecido así que le mostré una imagen de nosotras volviendo a casa le dedique una sonrisa pero la sonrisa no llego a mis ojos y ella se di cuenta de eso, luego le mostré una imagen de Alice teniendo una visión de nosotras y en sus ojos apareció la esperanza pero do duro mucho y me mostro una imagen de Jacob yo le mostré una imagen de el abrazándola y una lagrima surco su mejilla deseé también poder llorar pero eso para mí era imposible ya que al ser vampiro no podía hacerlo en eso un sonido de agua golpeando fuerte mente apareció.

* * *

Perdón por hacerlo tan corto no he tenido tiempo


	3. Aquilonia

grasias por los reviews

* * *

Aquilonia

Llegamos a unas enormes cascadas, eran tan grandes y majestuosas deberían tener como 200 metros de altura, jean y Alec tocaron un cristal que estaba en el suelo y las cascadas comenzaron a abrirse, poco apoco aparecio una ciudad enorme tanto que no se podía ver el final de la ciudad.

Cuando las cascadas acabaron de abrirse vimos que lo habían hecho gracias a un sistema de poleas y grades piedras talladas que bloqueaban el agua formando una cascada. pero el sistema era más complejo de lo que parecía porque no se desbordaba el agua vimos que la cantidad de agua era más alta que las enormes piedras. una especie de escudo transparente la detenía pero qué tipo de escudo era ese baje la mirada por un momento y logre divisar un camino que conducía a la ciudad.

Caminamos por el camino hasta llegar a un a avenida todo el camino Renesmee no se apartaba de mi lado, estaba muy asustada y yo también lo estaba pero tenía que ser más fuerte que las dos juntas, la ciudad en su totalidad era una mescla de colores purpura y dorado, estaba llena de vida de por si decirlo porque a los vampiros que habitaban esta ciudad no se les podía llamar vida, de echo a mi tampoco, pero decidí dejar mi lucha existencial para otro momento, todos nos miraban con dulzura y cariño varios rostros me recordaron a mi familia todos eran distintos pero a la vez hermosos por su vampirizad.

Jean y Alec seguían detrás de mí, lo hacían como si fueran una especie de guardaespaldas la gente comenzó a seguirnos hasta que llegamos a un enrome palacio, al parecer era el centro de la ciudad, al llegar a las enormes gradas del palacio los que nos siguieron se detuvieron, Jean y Alec nos dijeron que siguiéramos, al tocar la enorme puerta se abrió pero comencé a tener un sentimiento de de cómo si hubiera llegado a mi hogar después de abandonarlo por un largo tiempo.

Adentro un joven de cabello castaño ojos dorados pero con un tono purpura al igual que Jean y vestido con un atuendo dorado nos miraba y nos dijo:

-bienvenidas a Aquilonia cuna de nuestra raza princesas

-¿Princesas? Dije

-si claro tu eres la princesa de este lugar al igual que yo soy el príncipe y tu hija también es princesa tengo entendido que te llamas Isabella y tu Renesmee.

- si dije con un tono desafiante, Renesmee seguía detrás de mi

- tranquila yo también lo tome así cuando me lo dijeron pero con el tiempo comprendes todo.

- a que te refieres con todo

- te lo voy a decir pero primero necesitan conocer tus aposentos tu también Nessie

Me tuve que contener para que no lo atacara, ¿Qué no hay nadie que no sepa su apodo?, al parecer él se di cuenta de cómo reaccione y dijo perdón parece que no te gusta que le digan a tu hija así, pero Renesmee le dijo que no que ese nombre estaba bien para referirse a ella lo cual me sorprendió, al parecer Renesmee había dejado a un lado su miedo, me toco una mejilla y me mostro una imagen del príncipe con migo y pude notar una cierto parecido, el nos dijo que si se lo podía mostrar también, nos dijo que él sabe que habilidades tenemos Renesmee le mostro la misma imagen y él respondió con un "todo a su tiempo " y llamo a Jean y Alec ellos entraron y me dijeron:

Jean

-perdón princesa por a verla secuestrado pera era la única forma de que venga con nosotros.

Alec 

-usted no iba a confiar en nosotros después de todo lo que ha pasado.

El príncipe les dijo que paran que con el tiempo llegaría a entender porque lo hicieron y los perdonaría, luego le mando Jean que nos acompañara a nuestros aposentos para que nos cambiáramos y que luego salgamos a cazar, despidiéndose el príncipe nos dijo:

-Porciento me llamo Paul.

-es bueno saberlo dije y nos dirigimos a lo que se suponía que era nuestro cuarto.

Al llegar vi un majestuoso cuarto, lleno de todos los lujos posible, mesclando los colores purpura y dorado pero con un toque más femenino, luego de dejarnos en el cuarto jean se excuso dejándonos solas.

-Renesmee Cullen que crees que hacías diciéndole a el principito ese que te llame Nessie

- mama el príncipe tiene nombre y es Paul y aparte creo que es nuestra familia o tú no has notado que se nos parece.

-claro que si es evidente que tenemos un parecido pero no lo conocemos no podemos confiar.

- mama "mama" yo vi en la mirada del príncipe que anhelaba encontrarnos, además que vamos hacer pronto va a venir papa no tardara mucho en atar cabos y llegar con la visiones de tía Alice le da.

- sí, lo sé y no vendrá solo vendrá con toda la familia.

- mama es mejor que salgamos a cazar rápido y luego hablemos con el príncipe Paul.

- si vamos cazar.

Bella 

-No lo puedo creer como se me ocurrió cazar en este lugar

Nessie 

-mama viste todos querían que los acompañáramos

Príncipe Paul 

- no te preocupes fue la emoción de verlas lo que los puso así, mande a traer unas presas para ustedes no tardan en llegar.

- gracias pero mientras esperamos podrías decirnos: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué somos princesas?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Comenzare desde el principio nosotros habitábamos en la tierra pero un enorme movimiento de la placas de la tierra nos trajo aquí, vivíamos con el hombre en paz abríamos aprendido a controlar nuestros instintos, como tu pero la entrada de humanos a la ciudad estaba prohibida para los humanos para prevenir cualquier percance, un día un enorme temblor invadió nuestra isla dicen que fue como si la misma tierra se abriera y nos tragara, yo soy como tu viva en el mundo de los humanos pero de eso ya mucho van a ser 200 años el siguiente mes, mientras en Aquilonia sucedía el cataclismo que nos tarjo hasta aquí, el príncipe heredero Leander se encontraba recorriendo el mundo, como muchos de nuestra especie al legar a su reino no encontró nada y al ver que su hogar desapareció decidió vivir entre los hombres con el paso del tiempo se enamoro y sus hijos fueron como Renesmee, con el paso de las generaciones poco apoco se fue disminuyendo la parte vampiro y se transformaron en simples humanos, nosotros bella tu y yo somos los últimos descendientes del príncipe Leander

* * *

voy a subir el siguiente capi la siguiente semana Paul Cullen


End file.
